


That Backfired

by a_kiss_inthe_rain



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_kiss_inthe_rain/pseuds/a_kiss_inthe_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started off simple enough; Riza would dare you to call Mustang daddy, you'd dare her to kiss Ed's cheek. It was a little game between best friends, but what happens when Riza gives you a dare that goes wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Backfired

"Okay, (Y/N)," Riza said with a sly grin. She was leaning against you as you braided her blonde hair, brown eyes narrowed evilly. "I dare you to call Roy 'daddy'." A chuckle left her lips as you froze.  
You tugged one of the blonde locks, causing her to yelp. "You're such a jerk, Riza," you muttered as you finished the braid. It was another girls' night where you stayed up in the apartment you shared. Your (H/C) hair was already done up in curlers, which looked comical according to your roommate. "Fine, but only if you play with Ed's hair."  
"Deal."

~~~~~

It was two days later when you were working, giving the Colonel your report when you saw Riza give you the eye. "There have been four more reports of Scar attacking soldiers, and there has been a request for backup, daddy," you whispered. You were leaned over the black-haired man's shoulder, pointing at a paper in his hands when you saw those hands seize up.  
His onyx eyes darted up to you, lips set in a firm line. "What did you call me?" His voice was dangerous, and you knew that you were in a minefield.  
"Hm? Oh, I said there has been a request for backup, badly." You felt your heart beat again when Mustang went back to his papers with a nod.  
"That's not what I heard," Riza called out with a smirk.  
You glowered at her, as Mustang waved her off.  
The day went on, until you and Riza went to lunch.  
"Don't ever try to throw me under the bus again," you hissed out, (E/C) eyes blazing with anger. "You almost got me caught."  
"That's the point, (Y/N)," she said around a mouthful of salad. "I can't play with Elric's hair without him noticing, so you shouldn't be able to go unnoticed either."  
You swallowed a mouthful of (Fav Food) and smiled at your friend. "How did that go?" you asked.  
"He tried to kiss me, but I played it off like I didn't notice."  
You burst into laughter, slapping your hand on the table. "Oh, that's priceless. I guess that sets you up for your next dare; lick his ear."  
Riza growled in her throat, stabbing a piece of lettuce as she thought. "Okay, then you have to sit in Roy's lap, but," she nibbled on a cracker, "you have to do it on one of your days off. In short-shorts."  
Your face drained of color, mouth open. "What? Riza, that's borderline sexual harassment," you whispered, "I could get fired."  
"So could I, but that's the fun of the game. Seeing how far we get before someone calls us out on it." She finished up her salad and stood, taking her tray with her. "Have fun!"  
You muttered a response and finished your own tray before leaving.

~~~~~

You looked at yourself in the mirror one last time; you wore a simple black T-shirt, your combat boots, and... those shorts. The shorts Riza had left on your bed the day before. The ones that barely covered your ass. Your (H/C) locks were pulled away from your face as you left the apartment, stomach tied in knots. The walk to the office was too short, much like your shorts.  
When you entered the room, everyone's eyes were on you. You walked through silently, closing the door to Roy's office as quickly as possible.  
The Colonel's head whipped up at the sound, black hair falling into his face. His eyes went wide when he saw your attire, mouth agape as he looked you up and down, onyx eyes leaving trails on your (S/C) legs. "(Y/N)?" he asked.  
You felt a lump in your throat and swallowed. "Y-yes, Colonel?" You turned to look at him, surprised by how blown his pupils were.  
"What are you doing here? On your day off? Wearing," he gestured to you, "that?"  
You fumbled in your mind for an excuse, slowly taking steps towards his desk. "I, uh, I came by to see how you were doing," you finally said. You stuffed your hand into your pocket and felt the note that Riza had left you. You had until she came in to work, which was five minutes.  
Mustang looked at you cautiously, fingers steepled. "I suppose I'm doing pretty well, why?" He was not believing you for one second, and you could tell.  
"Why? I just wanted to see how you were, with all the work you do," you walked around the side of his desk, taking a deep breath as you looked at the clock. One minute. "I figured you'd like to have someone to talk with, or even hang out with for a couple minutes."  
"I suppose that a few minutes would be nice," he said, resisting the urge to reach out and touch your leg, to caress the soft skin so close.  
He didn't need to resist long, because you sat down as soon as the door opened. You almost fell out of his lap, as quick as you had sat down. Mustang's hands flew up, as far away from you as they could. "(Y/N)!! What are you doing?!"  
"Ha! I saw you! You lose!" Riza yelled, pointing at you with a victorious grin on her face.  
Roy looked between you and her, face confused, then angry. "Lost what? Both of you explain. Now."  
"Well, Riza and I have been playing a game of dare for a while now...." you mumbled out, face down as you still sat in your Colonel's lap.  
"So you've both been toying with me? For a game?" his voice was getting louder as he glared at you.  
"No, I've been daring Riza to mess with Ed, and she dared me to mess with you," your voice was almost a squeak as you felt his glare burn through your head.  
"Lieutenant Hawkeye, I order you to go explain what has been happening to Elric and apologize to him. Lieutenant (L/N), you are going to stay here and... have a talk with me." Mustang's face was a blank mask, though he made no move to push you off of him when Riza left.  
You tried to get up, but his hand clasped around your wrist, keeping you in place. "Colonel, I-"  
"You're fired."  
You felt your (E/C) eyes tear up as you stopped breathing for a few seconds. You felt like you were going to die, this was your dream job; and, you had just ruined it by messing with the boss. "Colonel, please, I'm sorry! I can't lose this job, I love it!" Your hands were on the front of his coat, fisting the fabric. You felt a tear threaten to spill as you looked up at Mustang, begging.  
He sighed, anger etched into his features as he put his hands on yours. "There is one way, for you to keep your job," he began, slowly.  
"I'll do it, whatever it is, I'll do it," you rambled on. Your (H/C) hair was falling into your face, Mustang brushed it away gently.  
That gentle hand turned harsh as he flipped you over in his lap. He used one of his arms to pin you down, hand gripping your hip. "Stop struggling, you said you'd do it. Now, you're going to be punished for this little prank. I'll stop when I think you've learned your lesson." When the last word left his mouth, his free hand spanked you. It was hard and fast, leaving a sting on your rear.  
You yelped, squirming to escape, but your Colonel was stronger. "Mustang, what the hell do you thin- eek!"  
He swatted your rear again and again, mercilessly. His firm hand caused you to squirm, especially when it lingered. "I told you, you're being punished until you learn your lesson. Obviously, you think it's funny to toy with people's emotions." His hand slapped your rear harshly, fingers digging into the denim-clad flesh before pulling away.  
You felt a moan bubble up in your throat, but pushed it down. You were not about to moan from being spanked by Colonel Mustang, in the office much less. Another slap to your ass had you panting, almost sweating from holding back moan after moan. One slap was too much, and a low moan escaped your lips, face flushing as you felt him freeze.  
"Are you really going to toy with me even more? Moaning when I'm punishing you for messing with my emotions," he chuckled, but it was full of anger. "I can't believe it."  
You felt tears pricking your (E/C) eyes, and wanted to run away. You felt something pressing against your abdomen, and gasped. His hand swatted your ass harder than any times before, and smacked it again. Small whimpers were leaving you as you bit your lip. The pain and pleasure left you a mess, slick escaping you as you tried to hold back. "Please, C-Colonel, s-s-stop!" you gasped out, feeling your control slip.  
"No, you haven't learned your lesson!" Roy snapped at you, spanking you faster and harder. His erection rubbed on your abdomen as the swats pushed you back and forth on his lap.  
You sobbed out, gasping for air as you yearned for something more. The next swat sent you over the edge, arousal staining the denim and leaking down your legs. Your eyes went wide as you realized what happened and began to struggle. "Let me go! Let me go NOW, Colonel!"  
Mustang shoved one of his ignitor gloves in your mouth, shushing you. "Quiet down, Lieutenant." He spanked you again, hand landing in your slick arousal. He pulled his hand up, looking at the string of cum, before realizing. "Wh- OH, oh! (L-L/N), I, uh, I..."  
You pulled out of his grasp, standing on shaky legs as you rubbed your ass. Your (E/C) eyes were downcast, fingers toying with your (H/C) hair as you stood awkwardly. Your cum was drying on your legs as you waited for the silence to be broken.  
"(Y/N), I'm sorry," he whispered as he stood. His hands, hands that had been so harsh seconds before, were gentle now as he held your shoulders.  
You looked up at the ravenette, pupils blown as you swallowed nervously. You leaned up and kissed him, not quite expecting his response to be as enthusiastic as it was. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he ground against you, lips dancing passionately.  
His fingers worked on your button and zipper, pushing the shorts down as he pushed you onto his desk. His hands were on your hips as he broke the kiss to take your shirt off. "God, you're so fucking beautiful," he gasped out, pushing the pants on his uniform down to his knees.  
You moaned at the sight before you; Colonel Mustang, hair disheveled, thick cock jutting out, lips coated in spit as he looked at you hungrily. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him against you with your legs. "Colonel," you moaned, begging for him to enter you.  
His cock throbbed as you said his title, and he aimed; without hesitation he pushed inside of your dripping heat. "Fuck, so tight," he whispered. Finally, he was deep, deep within you, cock twitching.  
You squirmed beneath him, aching with how full you were. You gasped and bucked when he grazed your sweet spot, one of his arms pinning your hips while his free hand massaged one of your breasts. You felt your climax closing in as he leaned down and captured your lips in a hot, passionate kiss. "C-Colonel!" you moaned as you fell over the edge. Your muscles clenched around Roy's cock, causing him to follow shortly after.  
He kissed your neck as he came down from his high, slowly pulling out. "(Y/N), that was," he took a deep breath, "Wow. That was wow."  
You blushed, pushing your (H/C) hair from your face. "I'm sorry for playing with you, Roy," you whispered. "I just, I guess I didn't think anyone would get hurt."  
Mustang smiled and kissed you again, helping you gather your clothes. "It's alright, (Y/N)," he froze, turning to you. "That's the first time you've called me Roy."  
You smiled and wrapped your arms around him, burying your face in his chest. You loved his scent, the smell of boot polish, mint, and pine trees. "Trust me, I've said your name before. Just not to your face."  
Roy looked at you quizzically before realizing what you meant. "Oh," he leaned down to whisper in your ear, "Aren't you a naughty little girl."  
You blushed, attempting to hide your face again before he caught it in his hands and kissing you all over. "I hate to say it, but I think I love you, Colonel."  
He chuckled, wrapping his arms around you tighter. "I think I love you too, Lieutenant."


End file.
